Make A Wish, Close Your Eyes
by Agustina Kazuyo
Summary: "Ms. Cashier says that you have to make three wishes every time you try a new food or drink. Says it's traditional where she comes from. Umh, I wish for a promotion... Wish good health for my parents... And to find a great love in the Cheongug Café..." Silly OneShot after Good Ending's Valentine's Day in Jaehee and MC's café, seen through the eyes of one of their regular customers.


Dammit… Dammit! I missed the train… Ugh, I'm gonna be late…

Better call the boss. Oh, man… He's gonna be furious…

Ugh…

Just… press the call button…

 _HUH!?_

 _HE'S CALLING ME!_

 _OH, NO! DAMMIT! HOW CAN HE KNOW I'M GONNA BE LATE!? I'M NOT DUE TO CHECK IN UNTIL FIFTEEN MINUTES FROM NOW!_

"H-hello? Mr. Rhee? Y-yes, I'm… on my way…?"

"…"

"…"

"What? A burst pipe?"

"…"

"The office is closed? D-do you need me to do something…!?"

"…"

"O-oh! No, it's no problem at all! I'll… uh… take the train back home…"

"Yes… Yes. I'll see you tomorrow then! Just call me if there's something I can do and I'll head there right away!"

"…"

"Yes, Mr. Rhee! Thank you! I'll be in contact."

 _PHEW!_

The heavens smile upon me! Yay!

A day off! Well, I'm already out, what should I do? Maybe head back home and sleep in? Nah, can't be that lazy…

Umh, is that?

Oh! It's the new café, haven't had the chance to check it out yet. Heard it's really good. Maybe I should have breakfast?

Mh, I like the way that chime sounds when you open the door.

 _Oh_ , but this place is beautiful! It smells so good…!

And it's… SO. FULL.

Damn, it's gonna take so long to get my coffee… well, what can you do, not like I've got anything else to do today…

Huh?

Oh, the cashier is waving at me. I see, I have to order and then sit.

"Hi! Welcome to Cheongug Café! Would you like take-away or will you stay with us today?"

Damn, _pretty eyes_ …

"H-hello. Umh. I think I'll be staying. Should I decide here…?"

"Yes! You can place your order here and then take a seat, and we'll take it to your table. I don't think I've seen you before, is it your first time with us? Would you like me to recommend something from our menu?"

"Yeah, that would be great, actually! I like spicy coffee and sweat treats. You also have a bakery here, right? Smells like freshly baked pie…"

"Yes! I would recommend our vanilla-cardamom espresso and our Valentine chocolate cake, the house's specialty!"

"Haha, cardamom? Is that a thing you add to coffee?"

"Sure is! We got the recommendation from an Oil Prince we once met, and it's a great combination. And even if you don't like it, you get your three wishes! Where I come from, we have a tradition. Every time you try a new food or beverage, you get to make three wishes!"

"Haha, well that sounds interesting! I'll take it, then."

Mh, it's not too expensive. I think I'll sit by the window while I wait.

Maybe I should start having breakfast here? It's right next to the train station…

Oh, I forgot to ask her name! Mh, and I can't read her tag from here.

Maybe I should ask her out on a date?

She _is_ very cute. I don't think I dare, though.

"Good morning, sir," oh, this is a different girl! "Your coffee and your slice of Valentine."

I think she's saying it as some sort of pun or inside joke? Damn, is it a requirement to be this cute to work at this café?

Her long brown hair looks soft, and she's got the most beautiful honey-brown eyes.

"Thank you, uh," what does her tag say? "Ms. Jaehee?"

What a cute smile… I wonder if she's single?

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Jaehee Kan. It's a pleasure."

"Soung Hwan."

"My pleasure. I hope everything is to your liking!"

I'll have to come back tomorrow. I need to gather my courage to ask either of them out.

Mh, this cake is really good!

 _And so is the coffee!_ Spicy and energizing.

Oh, my three wishes!

Mh, _I wish for a promotion_.

 _I wish good health for my parents_.

And… _I wish to find a great love in this café_.

* * *

"Hello, Jaehee!"

"Welcome again, Soung! Would you like the usual?"

"Yes please. Is Ms. Cashier around?"

She's giggling. "You can't call her that the days I'm the one handling the register! She's baking in the back."

"Each day is Valentine's Day here," she's cutting a slice of my favorite cake. "Smells really good today, though. N-not that it doesn't smell amazing all the time! Is it something new?"

"Yes! We're trying a new recipe, pumpkin-cream muffins!"

"Oh, I need to have some of that as soon as it's up for sale! Say, Jaehee, did you know there's magic in your café?"

"Magic, you say?"

"First time I came, Ms. Cashier told me every time you try new food, you have to make three wishes, and two of the ones I made that day already came true."

"Is that so? I'm happy for you!"

"Yes. I got that promotion a couple of months ago, and my parents are as healthy and happy as anyone can be."

"And the third wish?"

"Ah. _That_ is… a secret."

I like the way she smiles.

I take my seat and sip my coffee. Jaehee is grinning while MC, Ms. Cashier, comes over with a muffin.

Jaehee takes a bite and Ms. Cashier says something. I think she's asking "Is it good?"

And Jaehee smiles again while answering, and Ms. Cashier…

Uh…

Is she…

Blushing…?

* * *

"Merry Christmas!"

"MC! I didn't think you'd be open today too?"

"Oh, we thought, why not? After all it's the holidays. Our friends will be coming over after closing time and we'll have a small party. When you work in what you love with the people you… care the most about, you don't need to close for the holidays. This is where I want to be the most. With Jaehee, with our regular customers. This is the best Christmas present for me."

She's glancing towards Jaehee, who is pouring a refill for someone on the other side of the café.

"Mh. I see. I think I'll have something different today. What's your favorite, MC?"

"Mine? Umh… I'm a bit of a sugar junkie… Haha, don't tell Jaehee I said that! I like our mocaccino the most, and our raspberry cheesecake, too. Jaehee makes it so delicious… No other can compare."

"Then I'll have that. I see it means a lot to you. Like Jaehee."

Before she can answer, the other is back. But I ain't blind.

I take my sit next to the window.

While mixing the dough, Jaehee looks over her shoulder and says something, maybe a joke? MC giggles and answers. She gets closer and reties Jaehee's apron, making sure the bow is firm, but she doesn't care if it's not perfect.

And then Ms. Cashier tucks a strand of Jaehee's hair behind her ear and her hand lingers for a second.

They blush.

I sip my coffee.

Who would have thought?

That my third wish has come true and I have found great love in this café, even if it's not a love for myself?

* * *

"Happy Valentine's day! Oh-! Soung, who is your friend?"

"MC! This is Hye Gahn, she's a coworker. I told her this was my favorite place in the whole city and she had to come over to see it."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi! It's a pleasure. Will you take your usual?"

"Yes please. Hye, what would you like?"

"Mh, is the vanilla latte good?"

"As good as everything we make. I'll bring it to your table right away. Make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks MC. How much-?"

"Oh, nothing at all!" She winks. "On the house because you finally brought a girl home."

Hye's laughing and I can't help but blush.

But yeah, the Cheongug Café does feel a lot like home. Or a haven.

Isn't that what the name stands for?

Hye's eyes are sparkling and she scrunches her nose, her black hair shines glossy under the golden street lights that filter through the window.

Behind her I can see Jaehee and MC talking and looking our way, giggling and making encouraging gestures.

My date with Hye is going smoothly. I've liked her since she started working at our company, and it's good that we're in different departments, that way I'm allowed to go out with her.

I glance over her shoulder again while she looks out the window.

Jaehee and MC are closer now, talking and I can feel the atmosphere thickening.

Oh, she's…

MC's eyes are tearful and Jaehee hugs her.

Could it be…?

MC hesitantly hugs her back and they laugh.

They break apart and hold hands.

And I'm too far to hear what they're saying but I think she whispers…

" _There's something I have to tell you…_ "


End file.
